Curse of Protoboy III: The Possession
by Samuel B. Foster
Summary: The previous owners weren't so lucky... Inspired by the Amityville Horror...
1. The House

Curse of Protoboy III: The Possession

Chapter 1: The House

The house sat alone outside of San Francisco awaiting its new owners and that sign in front will finally be removed. Luckily, by sometime in May of 2010, two cars pulled up to the driveway with a family emerging from one and a young man from the other. Finally, the Morellos have arrived after a journey from Utah. "Finally, we're here…" Martin declared to everyone as they grabbed their things. "Wow, the house is even more beautiful in reality," replied Harriet, Martin's wife, "What do you think kids?" The other children, Amanda, Dani, John, and Thomas, all were delighted with their new home just by looking at the place. The oldest son, Daniel, was still in the car as the rest of the family was already at the front door and Martin quickly called Dan to come inside.

Once inside, the younger children quickly ran upstairs to take a look at their rooms, but were disappointed to find that both had twin beds. Dan finally came into the house, impressed with the interior. "What took you so long, Daniel?" Martin asked. "Well," Daniel started, "This seems to be like complete isolation as I had to leave my old life and friends behind for this move, I just felt a little homesick already."

"I know, but this is your home now and I know you get used to it at some point."

"I hope so…"

Eventually, the Morellos would have their dinner and when by the time of midnight, everyone was in bed. However, Daniel still couldn't fall asleep after tossing and turning for almost an hour. Daniel rolled over to the nightstand to check his phone, which read 12:06 AM on the clock. "Hopefully, I can fit in with this city once I get settled into a school." He thought to himself. But just as soon he was about to shut his eyes, the lamp on the nightstand quickly flickered while buzzing and he thought that he could hear tapping coming from the floor above, almost like footsteps. "It's probably one of the others up there or just my imagination," Daniel thought again, but quickly decided to toss the mind away as he shut his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	2. The Night

Chapter 2: The Night

"Where am I?" Dan thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings. There he sat in a dark blank room with the only sound to be heard was a hollow howl that surrounded the room. Dan stood up and began to walk around when he was stopped by a tall figure with glowing triangular red eyes. "Who are you?" Dan shuttered as the figure began to smile with a sickening grin. "You will find out soon enough…" it quietly replied and began to place its hand on Dan when he quickly woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly turned to face his alarm clock, which read 4:00 A.M. "Still too early to get up," Dan thought to himself, but suddenly heard a large bang coming from downstairs.

He quickly ran to the door and noticed that his parents heard the noise as they began to head downstairs. Martin became prepared with his shotgun and quickly ran downstairs, but Harriet was stopped by Dan. "What's going on?" He asked nervously. "I don't know," Harriet replied, "but just go back to bed. It's probably just neighborhood kids up early." The front door was severely damaged and was almost off its hinges. Martin quickly swept through the entire ground floor, but no one was in sight even after the second scan through.

However, Harriet heard a faint cry in the girls' rooms, "Mommy?" It shrieked. Harriet rushed into the room to find Dani and Amanda cowering at the corner of their beds staring at something in true horror. Harriet slowly turned around as a chill went through her entire body to find a ghastly image painted on the wall depicting a large angry face of what looked like a robot with menacing crimson red eyes staring at everything in the room. "DEATH TO THE PREY," was written right beside the face with the same paint. Martin and Daniel quickly rushed into the room still nervous about the conflict to find the kids shaking with fear as Harriet walked to Martin becoming frightened. "Honey, I'm scared," She whispered to him, but Martin was not so sure about who or what was to blame for this terror and quickly dropped the gun and eventually came back with a belt in his hand. His eyes and face were filled with rage, "Now," He started, "Which one of you little monsters had done this? Trying to scare your father on this first night here? Well let's see if you find this scary you little brats." Martin charged at the two children swinging the belt in all direction to get a good whipping out of them as they ran out of the room screaming. Harriet attempted to stop him, but his rage had consumed him at that point and pinned Harriet to a wall holding her tightly by the neck as he looked like he was about to whip her with the belt, but just as he was about to whip her into pieces, Martin felt a cold metal tube poking his head. He turned his head to find Daniel pointing Martin's shotgun directly at his face as he stared at Martin with pure determination to pull the trigger. Martin quickly became silent again and let Harriet go of his grasp as Daniel continued to point the gun at him. "Get to bed now or you will pay dearly." Daniel demanded in a hushed voice. Martin walked with Harriet back into the room and shut the door behind him. Amanda and Thomas quietly crept back up the stairs seeing that Daniel looked calm, but still had the shotgun at hand. Daniel turned his head and said calmly, "Everything is alright now. Just go back to sleep…" Amanda and Thomas immediately responded as they quickly scampered to their room and shut the door. Daniel remained in the center of the hall thinking to himself. "Why this house?" he thought when two dim red light appeared in a window staring at Daniel, but Daniel didn't take any notice and went back to bed still confused than ever.


End file.
